There's SaviorS in Jump City
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: I'm Renovent and we are the SaviorS,"Renovent said to the masked hero,"and you must be Robin and the Teen Titans."Robin/OC Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: new heros in town

I've took note on my first fanfic and took one review's advice to look up other OC's and research the characters. Now this on will be different and I hope better than my other one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own Renovent and the SaviorS.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the Teen Titans were enjoying it by doing their favorite things. Beast boy and Cyborg was playing video games and Cyborg was wining.

"Dude, this game cheats" Beast boy yelled after his car ran of the track. "Your just a sore loser BB," Cyborg said starting the game over. Before the could press the reset button the alarm went off and the rest of the Titans ran in the room.

"Who is it this time Robin," Raven asked in her usual monotone. "Slade's robots are attacking downtown," Robin said, "Titans move!" The Titans nodded to their leader before they left the tower.

Downtown, the robots were terrorizing the citizens until they saw two girls and three boys blocking there path. "I suggest you should surrender now or its going to be messy," the leader girl snarled not taking her eyes off the robots. She had dark brown hair with red highlights on the tip of her ponytail and on her bangs.

One of the robots ran to attack to attack her but was destroyed when one of the boys sliced it in half with his katana. "I guess they want to play messy Renovent," the boy said turning to the other robots. "SaviorS attack," Renovent yelled pulling out her bow staff as the others ran pulling theirs out too.

One boy used his wind power to blow the robots back as the other boy used his earth powers to crush them with the pavement. The other girl shorted groups of robots out as she used her water abilities to pull the water out of the sewers as water balls and threw it at them. Renovent and the boy with the katana power teamed the rest of the robots.

When the Teen Titans arrived the robots were already defeated. "Dude," Beast boy yelled, "we missed all the action!" "Who are you," Robin asked. Renovent stepped up in front of the little group. "We are the SaviorS and you must Robin and the Teen Titans right," Renovent asked putting her hand out to Robin to shake instead Starfire flew up and gave her a spine-crushing hug.

"Thank you for giving the defeat to the robots of Slade for us friend," Starfire beamed as Renovent was gasping for air. "Um thanks can you let me go I can't breath," Renovent gasped before Starfire let her go.

"Why are you here anyways," Raven asked. "We are looking for a man named Slade," the tallest boy said. The Titans gasped as the boy pulled out his tracking device, "and my TD unit said he was somewhere in Jump City is that answering your unlogical question?"

"Techno," Renovent snarled, "stop disrespecting people its not nice." "Your not my mother Renovent," Techno snarled back as the others excluding Renovent laughed at the comment, even Raven giggled at it. "Man when Raven laughs you know your funny," Cyborg said patting him on the back.

"Now that that's over we must be going," Renovent said, "we have to train in 3 minutes."

"Wait," Robin said, "why don't you stay in the tower your team and my team can try to find Slade together," Renovent nodded in agreement. "Ok we will stay to find Slade faster," Renovent said turning to her team and pointing them out, "since we are staying let me introduce my team, the tall one is Techno he controls earth, the shortest boy is Fang he controls wind, the other girl is Damon she controls water, My second in command is Riku he is a neko angel his power is ice, and I'm the leader Renovent I control fire."

"Ummm what's a neko," Beast boy asked confused. "A neko is a cat," Riku said pointing at his ears, "I thought you would tell by the ears." "He's very slow so don't mind him," Raven said as Riku chuckled at the comment. "HAY THAT'S NOT TRUE," Beast boy yelled pouting afterward. "We better be going now," Renovent said. " She's right lets go team and SaviorS," Robin said.

A recording of them is shown on a computer screen in a dark room. "Hmm this new group is powerful," a familiar voice says as he shows a close up on Renovent. "and you are the most interesting of the bunch you might be apprentice material I'll just keep an eye on you to make sure." The man walks into the light and shows that it was Slade.

* * *

That's my first chappy I hope I did better on this one. I know people are wondering** "Who are the SaviorS?"** so I've decided to make the second chapter the profiles of the SaviorS.

I wonder do u like the chapter? Well I don't know so please press the nice little green button and leave a pretty comment. Please don't leave flames I'm allergic to meanness^-^


	2. Chapter 2: the SaviorS profile

This chapter will strictly be the profiles of the SaviorS. *clapping and cheering from crowds all around the world*

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Vans sadly*Boos from previous crowd*but I DO own the SaviorS though*heavier clapping and cheering from previous crowd*

* * *

**Hero name:** Renovent.

**Rank:** Leader

**How much power:** 10/10 and 100/10 when she gets super pissed

**Real name:** Jessica Stone.

**Age:**14 [_immortal stopped aging_]

**Power:** Controls and manipulates fire, super strength, healing, and speed, can fly, knows karate, and has a bow staff with a bomb throwing end.

**Weakness:** Water.

**Family:** Cyborg [_he doesn't know yet because they were separated after his accident_].

**Appearance:** Dark brown hair with red highlights on the tip of her ponytail and bangs, Red and black vest, Red shirt, Red and Black Belt slanting on her hips, Black jeans, Black boots, and a Milk chocolate brown completion.

**History:** After being in an accident that left her mother dead and brother wounded she was the only one unharmed. Her father let the head doctor adopt her unknowing the painful experiments he was going to do on her. After 3 years of pain she murdered the doctor with her then uncontrollable fire power. She skipped town and ran into Riku who broke out of a mental hospital. They became instant friends and Riku lets her live with him and his friends afterwards. They trained her fire power while Riku taught her karate. When her power was at peak they formed a team called SaviorS. They instantly made her leader shortly afterwards.

**Hero name:** Riku.

**Rank:** 2nd in command

**How much power:**8/10 and 30/10 when he transforms into a neko-demon.

**Real name:** Alex Gorge

**Age:**17 [_real age is 1,053_]

**Power:** Controls and manipulates ice, all cat power, super strength and speed, eyes can freeze people with fear and copy all attack forms, knows karate, and has 2 katanas and a lot of liquid nitrogen weapons.

**Weakness:** Blinding him, his temper, and HOT NEKO CHICKS.

**Family:** Unknown.

**Appearance:** White hair, tail, and ears, Red eyes, Black trench coat, Red shirt, Black jeans, Black boots, Red and black utility belt, and a peach completion.

**History:** After floating to earth from heaven to live a 2nd life, he found out he has a BADDDD temper so he stays on the sidelines. After his classmates goes to far he goes mad and transforms into a neko-demon killing them all but his friends. The next day he awakens in a mental hospital. He stays their for 3 years until he brakes out while the guards are sleeping. Before he broke out, he called his still good friends and learns he can live with them if he gets out. On his way he meets a homeless Renovent. They become friends and lets her come and live with him and his friends. He helped them train her and taught her karate. When they thought Renovent's power was high enough they formed the SaviorS. Renovent named him 2nd in command as a first decree of leadership.

**Hero name:** Techno.

**Rank:** Technology Person and wisecracker.

**How much power:**9/10 and 20/10 when he drinks blood.

**Real name:** Kyle Simidai.

**Age: 18**[_112 real age he's a daywalking Russian vampire_].

**Power:** controls earth, all vampire powers, pissesRenoventoffallthetime powers and a genius.

**Weakness:** Renovent's wrath, garlic, and dumb people.

**Family:** Terra and her brother [_cousins_]

**Appearance:** Grayish-Brown hair, Green polo, Green pants, Brown and Black Vans, and a Pale completion.

**History:** He left Russia to escape execution and went to the states to live. He befriended Fang, Damon, and Riku and lived with them. A few years later he met Renovent and her short temper and decided to always peck the hell out of her for kicks but they were friends no less. He also made Damon his girlfriend. He was named the technology person after they found out about his high IQ.

**Hero name:** Damon.

**Rank:** much power: 6/10 and 10/10 when she's Pissed off or near an ocean.

**Real name:** Christy Stuart.

**Age:** 16.

**Power:** controls water, turns into water, all of Aqualad's powers.

**Weakness:** Fire, extreme cold, loud noises that cuts her reading time, and Techno's charm.

**Family:** Thorez a water demon [_father_]

**Appearance:** Blonde with blue strips in her hair, Blue eyes, Light blue tank top, Dark blue hoody, Faded jeans, Blue sandals, and a Tan completion.

**History:** She was sent to Earth by her mother before she was killed. She spent most of her life homeless before she was found by Fang who was walking home from school. He befriended her and let her live with him. She went to school where she befriended Riku and Crushed on Techno. The three lived together while Riku was locked up. Three years later Riku came home and brought a homeless girl named Renovent with him to stay. She didn't like her most of the time because she was "Stealing" Techno until Techno asked her to be his girlfriend she said yes and they kissed. She helped train Renovent a little but stopped after she got too powerful for her. She is the Raven of the SaviorS team.

**Hero name:** Fang

**Rank:** Youngest/ Kind-at-heart person

**How much power:** 5/10 and 50/10 when his unknown power is activated.

**Real name:** Josh Bricky

**Age**:13.

**Power:** Controls Wind and weather.

**Weakness:** Outer space and Damon's cuteness

**Family:** Unknown.

**Appearance:** Spiked Black hair, Blue eyes, Blue shirt, Black jeans, Blue and white shoes, and a tan completion

**History:** Orphaned at 5 he lived alone in his parents house until he found Damon alone in a dark alley while walking home from school. He befriended her and let her live with him. He took her to school and introduced her to his friends. He quickly got jealous at Techno for "Stealing" Damon but got over it enough to let Techno live with them. The three lived together while Riku was locked up. Three years later Riku came back with a homeless girl named Renovent. They befriended her and helped her train her powers. Before they formed the SaviorS controversy came over when they saw how young Fang was but it was ended when he said he could handle it. He is a mix of Starfire and Beast boy.

* * *

*_Cracks fingers_* There I think I got it all covered now.

Please Review and remember only you can prevent story fires.


	3. Chapter 3:Renovent or Jessica?

Time for chapter 3 of the SaviorS!!! [_claps and cheers from audience_]

Disclaimer: As you all should know I don't own anything but the SaviorS ok we cool?

Enjoy

* * *

The Titans showed the SaviorS their rooms before they started training. The teens split in groups of two so it was: Beast boy/Fang, Cyborg/Techno, Starfire/Damon, Raven/Riku, and Robin/Renovent.

"Are you ready to get beat," Renovent said lighting up her hand before she put the fire out. "What are you doing," Robin asked. "I thought today I would fight hand on hand to make it easier for you," Renovent said getting in fighting stance. "This will be a five second fight," Robin snickered to himself.

They waited for the green light and once it turned on Renovent was coming at him in abnormal speeds. She blocked his roundhouse and punched him in his stomach afterwards. "You are good but not the best," Robin said sweeping her legs in front of her putting her on her back. Robin went over to help her up but that's just what Renovent wanted. She grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back.

"No fair Renovent," Robin laughed, "do-over." Before Renovent could respond the alarm went off. "Come on Renovent lets go see who it is," Robin said helping her up. "After this I might do a do-over ok," Renovent said. "Cool," Robin said running to the main room.

"Finally the love birds decided to show owwwwww," Techno said before Renovent hit him on the head with her bow staff. "Who is attacking," Renovent asked Raven. "Slade and out of the ordinary he's by himself ," Raven said looking at the computer. "Titans move," Robin shouted. "SaviorS you heard him go," Renovent said annoyed that no one in her team moved.

"Hello titans," Slade said stepping out of a building, "I was looking forward to seeing this new team that defeated my Slade-bots." Before Robin could say anything the SaviorS dropped from the buildings roof in front of Slade. "Well were here any last words before we kick your ass," Renovent snarled. "Such fierce words from a young child," Slade said circling her with his hands behind his back," but I expected that from you Renovent or should I call you Jessica?"

The SaviorS stood still in fear while the titans were confused. "How in the HELL did you learn about my real name you BASTERD," Renovent hissed both hands glowing red. "I know a lot of things about you like how you killed the doctor that experimented on you or how you are the sister of Vic," Slade said before a fire ball was thrown at him. "I wouldn't say nothing else or I'll take you to hell myself," Renovent said in a more demonic voice. "Renovent calm down he's not worth it," Riku yelled. "I should be going now we'll keep in touch Renovent," Slade said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Renovent tried to run after him but she just tackled air.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK," Renovent cursed to herself banging her fist in the concrete cracking it. The titans tried to comfort her but she refused it. "Are you sure your ok Renovent," Cyborg said. "Ya if a villain knew my private life I would be creeped too," Beast Boy said putting a hand on Renovent's shoulder before she angrily shoved it away. "I told you I'm FINE just leave me ALONE," Renovent snarled before she flew off to the tower.

"Riku," Robin asked, "what's wrong with Renovent?" "She almost lost control of her powers and she gets extremely pissed at everyone including herself. Knowing her she's probably sitting on those rocks near the tower she loves sitting near water after an outburst." After Riku explained Robin took off on his R-cycle.

Renovent was kicking rocks in the ocean when Robin sat beside her. When she didn't look up, Robin wrapped a arm on her shoulder and laid his head on hers.

"Why are you doing this to me Robin," Renovent whispered loud enough that Robin could hear her. "Because I don't think you should be beating yourself up for losing control of your powers," Robin said, "that psychopath makes everyone want to kill him."

"Thank you Robin that meant a lot to me," Renovent said turning to him and hugging him. Robin was stiff for a second until he hugged her back. He pulled back from her and rubbed one hand to her cheek. Renovent blushed a little in his touch. "Plus," Robin whispered moving his forehead on hers, "I think Jessica is a cute name." Robin tilted his head and deeply kissed her.

"Um this is a weird incidence," Raven said while the others were laughing hardly. Robin and Renovent didn't say anything but the deep blushes speaks for themselves.

* * *

awwwwwww a little bit of Robin/Renovent is forming this is soooooo cute.

Please Review and you get a cookie of the chocolate chip variety^-^


	4. Chapter 4:Renovent's secret

Omg I'm on my 4th chapter SWEET!!!!!

Disclaimer: not owning anything last time I checked but the SaviorS.

[**Dreams looks like this**]

* * *

_"_**NO PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE," Renovent screamed tears falling rapidly. The shadowed person took no notice as they started to viciously stab the other person. "ROBIN," Renovent screamed putting her head in her hands. The shadowed person walked over to Renovent. "Who are you," Renovent asked. "I'm you," The person said going in the light showing Renovent that she is her.**

**This Renovent was different she had on black and orange instead of red and black and it has a S on the right side of her uniform. "You can't be me I would never kill a living being," Renovent said shaking her head. The other Renovent growled in anger and tightened her grip on the knife until she heard cracking earning a shiver from Renovent.**

**"How can you say that," her doppelganger hissed, "when we killed that doctor you felt a rush when he was burnt to a crisp but we was confused and ran away. When I killed someone again my veins grew cold and I started to see the fun in killing. All you have to do is work for Slade he wants a lot of people dead and we get to play. See you in the future little Renovent."**

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHY WAS I DREAMING ABOUT THAT," Renovent screamed in her pillow. There was a knock at her door and Renovent jumped out of bed. She opened her door and Robin was standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Renovent are you ok I heard you screaming," Robin said. "Ya I'm ok just a bad dream," Renovent said scratching the back of her head. "Oh what did you dream about," Robin asked. "Me doing some bad things but its ok," Renovent said walking out of her room with Robin following.

"Awwwww Renovent has a boyfriend," Techno, Fang, Cyborg, and Beast Boy said in unison when they walked in. "That's enough guys," Robin said. "Yes friends we shouldn't interfere with the morfcas," Starfire said. "What did she just call me," Renovent asked slightly offended. "She's not from earth she's Tameranion," Robin said. "Oh," Renovent said as Raven, Riku, and Damon came in.

"What did I miss," Riku asked. "The new couple walked in," Techno said as Damon walked over pissed. "I told you not to mess with them anymore or you would get the spray," Damon hissed pulling out a spray bottle and squirted it. "Owwww I'm sorry I'm sorry," Techno hissed. "You better be," Damon snarled.

"What was in that bottle," Raven asked. "Garlic spray," Damon said. "Wait a minute only vampires get hurt by garlic," Beast Boy said. "I am a vampire you dunce," Techno said wiping the liquid from his face. "But vampires can't go out in light and we seen you outside with out shades," Cyborg said. "He's a daywalker," Fang said spooking the titans. "I thought you was a mute," Robin said. "No I just don't talk a lot," Fang said.

"I think some things can come out of the bag today," Renovent said. "Like what," Robin asked. "As you all know my name is Jessica but that's not all," Renovent said, "My full name is Jessica Stone." All the titans mouths went on the floor especially Cyborg's. "After being involved in a accident that killed my mother and wounded my brother my father let my doctor adopt me unknowing the experiments he wanted to do on me. See I was the only one unharmed in the crash and he wanted that power. When I had enough of his torture I used my fire power to hurt him but it was uncontrolled an I killed him. Before the police came I ran away to another town to start a new life. I met them and the rest is history.

The titans were shocked. How could a sweet girl like her have a dark past? "I knew that you looked familiar," Cyborg said, "You're my sister but dad said you was dead." "Nope," Renovent said before Cyborg lifted her up and hugged her, "and I thought Star's hugs were rough."

The nice moment was cut short when the alarm went off and Renovent went to see who it was. Renovent lit her hands on fire and ran out. "Who is attacking," Star asked as Robin went over to see and clenched his fists. "It's Slade," Robin snarled.

* * *

Uh-oh Renovent is going to kick some ass soon!

Review to see how intense it will be!


	5. Chapter 5:New apprentice

Ok time for a big FIGHT!!!! Slade vs. Renovent. Who will win read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will ever own the Teen Titans but the SaviorS there mine.

* * *

"SLADE YOU BASTERD COME OUT AND FIGHT," Renovent yelled fiercely. "Silly girl do you really think that intimidates me," Slade said pulling out his bow staff, "but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

Renovent threw a large fireball at him and ran with it. Slade dodged the large fireball but didn't miss an uppercut by Renovent. "Good surprise attack," Slade said cracking his neck, "but I promise you that was the last attack you will give me." "That's not a promise you can't keep Slade," Renovent growled as she ran at intense speeds to the place Slade was standing, jumped high in the air and shot multiple fire beams at him. Slade dodged all of them with his staff but was too busy dodging to see Renovent charging at him. She did a spinning roundhouse only to be caught by Slade. He tossed her into some cars and walked over to the spot she laid.

"You are a very good tactical fighter," Slade said picking her up by her shirt collar, "but your not the best." Slade punch knocked her across the street. She got back up quickly to miss Slade's attack that cracked the concrete. "I am the best and I will not be beaten by a psychopath like you," Renovent snarled running to punch him when Slade grabbed her neck and slammed her on the ground.

"I have been watching you and to sum it up you are apprentice material," Slade said easing up on her neck but still having a hand on it. "Like I would ever work for you," Renovent spat, "thanks but no thanks psycho." "In due time you will change your mind and you," Slade said before a black aura covered mailbox knocked him off of Renovent. All the SaviorS and titans except Robin went over to the place Slade landed at. "Renovent did he hurt you," Robin said in a concerned voice. "No but he did ask me to be his apprentice," Renovent said trying to get up but fell back down. Robin helped her up on his R-cycle. "Stay here and rest we'll take care of Slade," Robin said before he ran to the others

"Robin," Slade said, "you've decided to show up." "What do you want with Renovent Slade," Robin hissed pulling out his bow staff. "She is a very powerful girl and I see potential in her," Slade said as he blocked Robin's bow staff with his. "She'll never ever be your apprentice," Robin yelled attacking Slade faster and harder. "She will be with the right motivation," Slade said kicking Robin down and running toward Riku. "Hello catboy," Slade taunted as Riku growled. "No one calls me catboy," Riku snarled puling out his katana. Before Riku could do anything Slade jumped behind him, put something on the back of his neck, and activated it making Riku fall on his knees holding his head in pain. "RIKU," Raven yelled floating to his side. "Ta ta titans," Slade said, "I have other business to attend to."

Renovent heard Raven scream and tried to get up but she couldn't. "What is going on over there," Renovent asked herself. "A back up plan if you don't comply to my demands," Slade said walking toward her. "For the last time I do NOT nor never will be your apprentice," Renovent hissed getting annoyed. "Oh I think you will or that neko is history," Slade said showing her a detonator. "You wouldn't," Renovent gasped as Slade narrowed his eye. "Try me," Slade hissed, "You will be my apprentice and obey my every command or I could kill him now its your decision." Renovent thought hardly for a few seconds. "Fine I'll be your apprentice just don't kill him," Renovent said getting up ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle. "Wise choice now come apprentice and you will refer me as master for now on," Slade said. "Yes master," Renovent said disappearing in the dark alley with Slade.

A few minutes they came back to check on Renovent only to find her missing. "Where is Renovent," Robin asked. "She probably went back to the tower to rest," Damon said, "besides she can take care of herself really well." "If she isn't in the tower were searching agreed," Robin said. The others nodded before they took off for the tower.

When they got there they couldn't find Renovent anywhere. "I knew he took her I knew it but why would she work for him," Robin said pounding the couch with his fist. "Maybe it had something to do with this thing Slade put on the back of my head," Riku said pointing at the thing. Cyborg scanned it with his arm to see what it was and gasped. "What is it Cy," Beast Boy said. "It is a microchip that connects to the Medulla Oblongata and when its activated it will shut down the Mesencephalon forever," Cyborg said. "And that means," Beast Boy, Riku, and Fang said. "He will die a very painful death you idiots," Techno said. "Ohhhhhhh," the three boys said until Riku realized what Techno said."What a minute WHAT why would he want to kill me I didn't do anything to him," Riku said whimpering.

"So Renovent wouldn't double cross him like his other apprentices did," Raven said. "Whoa whoa whoa hold the mayo Slade had other apprentices," Techno said surprised. "Yes," Robin said, "first he got me to be an apprentice because he threatened to kill the other titans but I blasted myself with the nanobots and got him to disengage the machine." "Then the second one was my friend Terra she couldn't control her powers and she got Slade to help her," Beast Boy said, "She betrayed us and almost killed us but she killed Slade and saved the town by sacrificing her life." "Um ok I've only got two questions," Techno asked, " one do you know Terra's last name and two HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS SLADE STILL ALIVE?"

"I think she said her last name was Markov last time a heard," Cyborg said. "Ok," Techno said knowing that she is his cousin, "now the second question if you don't mind." "My dad Trigon the terrible needed a messenger boy and he picked Slade," Raven said. "Ok since all the questions have been answered we can look for Renovent now right," Robin asked as others nodded, "ok then Riku/Raven/Damon go west Techno/Beast Boy/Fang go east Cyborg/Starfire go south and I'll go north Titans and SaviorS move." After that the left to there assigned places.

Meanwhile at an unknown location Renovent was standing in the only light in the room. She no longer had her old uniform on, it was replaced with a suit that resembled Robin's old apprentice uniform but it was different. Renovent's uniform had a black and orange shirt, black pants, orange vest with the S on the right side and black edges, a black utility belt, and black converses. "I know it seems bad now but trust me you will learn to like it,"

Slade said walking in the light behind her. "Yes master," Renovent said in an unrenoventlike voice.

* * *

Oh noes Renovent is Slade's new apprentice. I got the last Slade line from Apprentice pt1, I thought it worked so I used it.

Please Review^-*


	6. Chapter 6:Unknown thrill

Before I say anything I would like to thank GinnyMastraniCullin for my first Review you're the BEST!!!!

Time for chapter 6. Enjoy!!!!!

**Renovent: give me all of your bank's money!**

**Bank clerk: why your just a kid what do you need that money for?**

**Renovent: so I can buy the Teen Titans.**

**Bank clerk: well come back in 100 yrs till then you will not own the Teen Titans and all there coolness.**

**Renovent: well what can I own?**

**Bank clerk: you can have the SaviorS.**

**Renovent: COOL!!!!**

**Bank clerk: let it be known that this girl doesn't own the Teen Titans but she do owns the SaviorS.**

* * *

Robin was searching everywhere but still no Renovent to be found. He was almost in the state of panicking until his communicator beeped.

"Raven did you find her," Robin asked feeling a little better. "Yes but she's not on our side anymore," Raven said tears threatening to fall. "I'm on my way," Robin said before he closed his communicator and sped on his motorcycle to the location where the others were trying to reason with her.

"Renovent," Cyborg said never taking his eyes off her, "we will find a way to take that thing off of Riku's neck but I need you to stand down and come with us." Renovent stood her ground silent and emotionless. "Why is she all psycho mute to us now," Beast Boy asked Fang who just shrugged in response. What they didn't know is that act was bait for a trap set up by Slade.

Robin pulled up on his motorcycle and got off to see what's going on. He didn't get too far because a fireball knocked him into a building. They turned their heads to the fallen leader and quickly back at the smirking girl walking toward them. "I'm sorry Renovent but Titans and SaviorS attack," Cyborg yelled charging up his sonic blaster.

Renovent dodged every attack thrown at her. "Is that the best you can do," Renovent sneered at the heroes, "I expected much more than that!" The comment momentarily shocked the heroes but it quickly turned to anger. They started to charge at her but that's just what Renovent wanted as she drew a R in the air and it turned into a big fireball [**like Slade did in** **Prophecy**] that she quickly threw at them. The force of it knocked them back where Robin got blasted at.

"Good job apprentice," Slade's voice came thru her earpiece, "return to the base for an assignment." "Yes master," Renovent said turning around to go back. "Renovent," a voice said behind her yelled making her stop in her tracks, "I'm not through with you!" She turned around to see Robin glaring at her. "You've caused enough shit to go on," Robin snarled, "you're gonna pay just like any criminal!" Renovent stood shocked at the leader's words. He ran to attack her but she quickly blasted him before he could do any damage.

"_I've never seen him get that mad_," Renovent thought hoping from building to building to go back to Slade's base , "_don't he know that I'm doing this to save a life of my teammate and best friend or sacrifices doesn't mean anything to him. My love is selfish, my team is selfish, my own brother is selfish they can't see the pain that I have to endure fighting them. I'm stronger that them all I bet! They would have crumbled if they had my job but I'm still standing. I loved the look on their faces when I showed them my power over them. Oh my God am I really thinking this_."

When Renovent arrived there, Slade was looking at a recording of the fight. "Your starting to enjoy fighting them Renovent," Slade said not taking his eye of the screen. "Remember Slade I'm doing this to save a live not to fight my friends," Renovent hissed glaring at his back. Slade turned around and started to circle her with his hands behind his back. "Do you know what the name Renovent means," Slade asked. "No," Renovent said puzzled at the stupid question. "Reno means to heroically repress and vent means the release of strong feelings," Slade said standing behind her, "all together your name means you have great power in your anger but you repress it." "That's ludicrous Slade," Renovent said. "Is it Renovent or you stop your self from feeling anger to protect the ones you care about," Slade said moving closer to her.

"You are a psychopath at heart Renovent," Slade said, "the look of your face seeing your friends in pain makes me wonder if you really are just doing this for the niko or for your own pleasure." "You're a sick and twisted man Slade," Renovent spat turning around facing him, "you really are to think I like this. I will admit I do repress my anger but for other reasons that my power." And with that, Renovent walked passed Slade only to have a strong hand pull her back to the spot she was standing.

"I did not dismiss you yet," Slade hissed, "your next mission is to steal a disk at Feral lab." "Yes. Master," Renovent snarled earning a backhand in the face. "I don't like your tone," Slade snarled back, "try again!" "Yes master," Renovent said wiping blood off her cut lip.

Back at the tower things were just as hectic. "How could you say those things about her Robin," Cyborg yelled ticking Robin off even more, "she trying to save a life not become the ruler of the city. The only criminal in this whole thing is Slade." "If she IS trying to save a life why is she acting like this," Robin asked Cyborg. "Because she needs Slade to trust her enough to disarm that thing from Riku," Cyborg said. "It will take years for him to trust her like that," Robin yelled shocking everyone. "Robin is there something you are repressing with us," Raven said. "No," Robin said nervously, "why?" "Your mad at her for a reason that your not telling us," Beast Boy said. "No I umm she kind of broke my heart, Robin whispered hoping no one heard him but Riku did with is cat ears. "Um exsqueeze me I didn't quite catch that can you say that a little louder," Riku said. "She broke my heart," Robin said a little louder. " I didn't quite hear that," Riku said snickering when he saw Robin's face go red. "SHE BROKE MY HEART ARE YOU HAPPY NOW," Robin yelled quickly covering his mouth realizing he said to much. Techno burst out laughing but quickly stopped after he saw everyone was glaring at him. "Sorry dude," Techno said patting Robin on the shoulder.

Everything was silent for a couple of seconds until the alarm broke the silence. Robin went to see who it was and his eyes widened in shock. "Who is it," Starfire asked. "It's it's Renovent," Robin managed to say before he collapsed on the ground. "Robin," Starfire yelled. "Robin probably is fatigue from his battle with Renovent," Raven said checking him for any wounds. "Go on and get Renovent me and Raven will stay here," Cyborg said picking Robin up. The others noded and left while the two took Robin up to the med lab**.**

"Intruder on secter J14 I repeat intruder on secter J14," The alarm blared as guards rushed in the secter. "Put your hands on your head," Guard1 yelled at Renovent. "How about you but you hands on your head," Renovent said before she lit the guard's helmet on fire. The guard tried desperatily to get the helmet off before he droped to the floor dead.

Things were running through Renovent's head mostly "_Why did I kill him_" or the occasional "_I'm a monster_" but in one dark part of her mind that's been there since she killed that docter is shockingly saying "_I've never had such a thrill in my whole life. It's even better now since I can control my powers. The screams and sobbing sweet music for the psychopath's mind _". Renovent screeched holding her head trying to keep her sanity as the bittersweet thoughts rushed thru her head.

"Renovent get up the Titans are heading your way," Slade voice came thru her earpiece, "do you have the disk." "Yes," Renovent said. "Then get out of there I've sent some Sladebots up to distract them while you excape," Slade voice said before he cut off transmision through the earpiece.

Renovent ran down the hall to the stairs that led to the roof and climbed them. On the roof she saw the battle with the TT's and the robots before she flew toward the base. One of the robots saw her and motioned to the other robots and they ran off.

"Ok what was THAT all about," Beast Boy said rubbing his sore head. "I don't know maybe they went on lunch THEY WERE DISTRACTING US YOU IDIOT," Techno yelled. "I'm tired of you insulting me like that,"Beast Boy yelled back. "Well maybe if you grow a brain I might not insult you all the time," Techno snarled surprising them. Beast Boy growled and threw a punch at Techno which he dodged. Techno hissed baring his fangs for the first time in 56 years. "Techno," Damon yelled, "Kyle stop." "You know what Renovent made the right choice leaving the group," Techno snarled, "I quit!" None of them said a word as Techno flew away.

Renovent arrived to the base and went into the computer room where Slade was looking at the Titans fighting with each other which ultimately led to Techno's resignation. "_Dammit Tech what did you do_," Renovent thought walking quietly toward Slade's back.

"I know your there you don't have to try to be stealthly,"Slade said before he turned around. "I have the disk master, Renovent said swallowing her pride. "Good," Slade said taking the disk from the girl's hand, "I saw you kill that guard Renovent and I noticed you go from shocked to happy. You enjoyed and got a thrill out of it. Renovent face it, you like to kill." "I. Do. Not. Like. To. Kill.," Renovent snarled. "You are shocked at your own demeanor Renovent," Slade said walking closer to her, "I know how it feels. The feeling of your body and mind disobeying your conscience or the feeling of falling into your unconscience. Believe it or not you will start to understand these feelings and press them out of existence in the near future." Renovent was far away from shocked now she was terrified. "_Oh my God everything he said was true_," Renovent thought over and over before Slade snaped her out of her thoughts.

"Renovent I want you to find the vampire and bring him to me," Slade said walking back to the computer with his hands behind his back." he will come back here with or without force and I do not except failure understood?" "Yes master," Renovent said running out of the base.

After Renovent left Slade replayed the arugement and snickered to the recording of Techno, "You have been waiting to turn on them haven't you bloodsucker."

* * *

OMFG Techno quit, Renovent killed someone again, and Robin is hurt ***dies of shock***[_a Renovent clone walks in, throws the body out, and sits down_]. This is the 109th clone this year oh well.

Anyways please Review and you'll get a Robin plushie!!


	7. Chapter 7:Apprentice2

GinnyMastraniCullen thanks for the review. Renovent is starting to creep ME out but it fascinates me to know how long before she snaps on Slade?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NO TEEN TITANS!!!!! [**Ha I love my southerness**]

* * *

"Hmmmm," Techno hummed looking in the abandoned house, "this looks like a good place to crash." He walked in the house unknowing a person was climbing in the upstairs window.

While Techno was setting a cot up his keen ears heard a creak near the steps. "Whoever's there picked the wrong day to break in my house," Techno hissed walking toward the stairs. When he got there, he saw nothing but a note.

It read: Vampire, if you want to know who broke into this dump come upstairs into the first room on the left and all questions will be answered. Techno chuckled a little, "what a fool knowing I'm a vampire and still have the nerves to come in." He came up the stairs and went into the right room. Techno saw a figure in the shadows and smirked. "Well I'm here now tell me why I shouldn't kill you now," Techno asked. "Because my master wouldn't like it if you killed one of his apprentices," The intruder said, "and he has quite a violent temper."

Techno automatically recognized the intruders voice but didn't stand down his guard. "What do you want Renovent," Techno snarled. "It's not what I want it what Slade wants," Renovent said walking closer to the vampire, "but I am required to bring you to him so are you gonna come quietly or do I have to use force." "Renovent," Techno said smirking, "how long have you known me of course you'll have to use force." "Good then this will be more fun," Renovent said ax kicking him into unconsciousness, "I thought it would last longer than that hmmm I guess not." Renovent picked him up and hopped out the window.

Meanwhile in Titan tower the five hero's came back from their mission one member short. They all went into the front room to discuss who is going to tell the other three titans that Techno quit. "I will," Beast Boy said getting up, "since I was part of the reason I should tell." "BB Techno," Demon said concerned about the green boy, Kyle is, was, and will be a major jerk. There is no reason to hold a grudge about it." "Thanks Dai for the concern," Beast Boy said blushing lightly walking away.

"Yo BB you get her," Cyborg said getting up from Robin's monitor. "Naw we fell for the distraction," Beast Boy said, "um I have to tell you, Robin, and Raven something important." Raven came over to the two boys, "Robin is still sleeping." "Ok then I'll tell you guys," Beast Boy said, "Techno quit." The two gasped in shock for their friend to quit like that. "Why did he quit," Cyborg asked. "He was acting like a jerk, I retaliated, he got pissed and quit," Beast Boy said. "He was a jerk," Cyborg said, "I guess theirs only three true four true SaviorS now." "Um Cy there's only three," Beast Boy said counting on his fingers. "That maybe true but Renovent is still considered as a Savior because she's doing that only for Riku," Raven said. "Ya your right," Beast Boy said.

Renovent arrived at the base and went into the computer room with the captive. "I see you had to use force," Slade said walking toward the two and gave Renovent a special rope that neutralizes vampire and nature powers, "tie him up." Renovent tied his hands behind his back and then tied his ankles together. "Wake him," Slade said. Renovent smacked Techno in the face three times before he woke up. "Renovent WTF could you slap any harder," Techno said moving his arm to rub his cheek discovering that his hands are tied up, "where am I, why am I here, and who's ass should I kick for tying me up?" "Your at my base, I will tell you in a moment, and you will do not kick anyone's ass," Slade said. "Okay then why am I here," Techno asked getting bored. "You are here because I read all about your rampage thru Russia Kyleior and I want you two be my 2nd apprentice," Slade said, "Thanks for stalking me but no thanks to the apprenticeship Halloween boy," Techno said, "you may have suckered Renovent in using Riku but that not gonna work on me you can blow the tower up for all I care. Now may you be so kind as to untying me so I can use my vamp powers, I see about 200 cc's of blood in front of me. Don't worry Renovent I prefer adult blood more." Renovent snickered silently thinking how Slade's face must look like after that show of disrespect.

Slade narrowed his eye and walked back to his computer. He picked up a spray bottle and walked back to the vampire. "Do you know what this is bloodsucker," Slade hissed waving the bottle in Techno's face. If Techno could go pale, he would be clear white when he smelled the bottle. "It's garlic," Techno said fear in his voice. "Its not just garlic it's a chemicalized advanced garlic," Slade said pointing the nozzle in Techno's face," if I sprayed you it would feel 20x worse than natural garlic." Techno thought how bad it was and stayed silent as Slade put the bottle away and got something from a freezer of some sort. "What's that," Techno said trying to see what was in Slade's hands. "If you become my apprentice you can have a lifetime of this," Slade said holding the bag of blood a few inches from Techno's face. "Oh My Unholy God is that AB-," Techno said smelling the bag. "Yes," Slade said before he pulled the bag away from Techno, "but if you cross me I'll burn you to ashes agreed?" "Yes master," Techno said.

* * *

Ok I know it was short but there is action to come in the next chapter of SaviorS!!!! Guest appearances: Teen Titans, Slade, SaviorS, and Renovent!!!!

Review please^\\\^


	8. Chapter 8:Riku's demise!

Thanks Surina Fenton X for the awesometastic review!!! Before I start I'm here with the cast of There's SaviorS in Jump City!!!!!

**The cast:** Hi Renovent!!!

**Me:** What up cast!!

**Raven:** Is that it because I don't see any more words on my script.

**Me:** Yep!! Slade disclaimer me!!

**Slade:** The author doesn't own the Teen Titans but she does own the SaviorS. So don't sue her or you will feel my wrath!!

**Me:** I couldn't say that better myself. On with chapter 8 and please tell me if anyone goes OOC!!!!!

[**Dreams looks like this**] [_flashbacks looks like this_]

* * *

"**Renovent come back," Robin yelled running after her, "I just want to talk to you!" Renovent turned into a alley and disappeared in the darkness. Robin ran in the alley and started to look for her. "Renovent I know you don't like doing all these crimes," Robin said looking everywhere, "come back with me and we can forget this whole thing." **

"**What if she doesn't want to come back," Renovent said in Slade's voice," what if she likes doing these things for her master?" "Slade I swear to God if you harm her," Robin snarled. "Robin face the facts there's no turning back for Renovent," Renovent/Slade said, "she's done terrible things that can never be forgiven." "I don't believe you she would never," Robin said swinging a punch at nothing. "She did and liked it," Renovent/Slade said. "LIES," Robin yelled. "Are you mad that she's doing these things," Renovent/Slade said, "or that she will never love you like you love her?" "SHUT UP," Robin yelled attacking nothing but air. "We'll keep in touch little bird," Renovent/Slade said before the scene blurred in Robin's vision.**

"HOLY," Robin yelled making Raven come in his room. "Robin are you ok," Raven said. "Ya just a bad dream," Robin said getting out of the bed. "Was it about Slade," Raven asked. "No but I wish it was," Robin said walking out with Raven. "It was about Renovent wasn't it," Raven said making Robin stop in his tracks, "Robin she's keeping Riku alive. When we find a way to get that thing off of Riku she will return to us." Robin smiled a little and hugged her. "Thank you Raven for being a good friend," Robin said letting her go, "tell the others I'm outside sitting on the rocks if they need me." "Ok Robin," Raven said turning to go in the front room.

Robin was sitting in the same spot he sat when he asked Renovent to be his girlfriend. He remembered what he said perfectly.

"_Renovent you know I will always protect you right," Robin said. "Yes," Renovent said her rare green eyes sparkling in the sunset. "Will you be my girlfriend," Robin asked as Renovent squealed. "Yes yes yes I'll be your girlfriend," Renovent said hugging him. "We can't tell anyone yet ok," Robin said as Renovent let him go. "My lips are sealed," Renovent said before Robin kissed her again._

His thoughts were interrupted when the alarm blared. Robin ran in to the front room to see who it is. "There is a robbery downtown and they have hostages," Cyborg said looking at the screen. "Titans and SaviorS move," Robin yelled before they left.

Renovent and Shadow [Techno] was ordered to rob a busy bank downtown by Slade. Renovent watched the hostages while Shadow was gathering all the banks merchandise. "Renovent are the hostages in order," Slade said thru her earpiece. "Yes master they are all bound and gagged," Renovent said. "Good where is Shadow," Slade said. "He is in back getting all the things you've asked for," Renovent said before Slade ended the transmission.

There was a large explosion and the Titans/SaviorS dropped in the bank. "Renovent let the hostages go NOW," Robin snarled. "You sound vicious," Renovent said pulling out a gun, "but I can act vicious." "Renovent put the gun down," Cyborg said, "we don't want anyone getting hurt." Renovent went over, picked up a lady, and put the gun to her head. "If you don't want her brains in the floor I suggest you leave," Renovent growled shocking everyone.

Robin thought of one plan that would make her stop. He grabbed Riku with one hand in his snow white hair the other on the chip. "Let him go Robin," Renovent snarled. "Let her go first," Robin snarled back. "Renovent kill her," Slade said. "Are you crazy," Renovent whispered," he'll kill Riku!" "I'll kill Riku if you don't kill her," Slade said getting agitated. Renovent looked in Riku's scared eyes then looked at the hostage before she let her go. "RENOVENT I gave you an order," Slade hissed," if you won't kill I will,"

Riku collapsed on the ground screaming and holding his head. Renovent stayed still until she seen blood come out of his mouth. "Fine I'll kill her," Renovent yelled into her earpiece. Renovent walked over to the lady and pointed the gun in her face. Before Renovent could take the ladies life Robin knocked the gun out of her hand and it went out the window. "NO," Renovent screamed at Robin," DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID." Riku shook on the floor for a few more seconds then stopped. Renovent kneeled beside Riku's body and felt his pulse, there were none.

"Is Riku," Raven said sobbing heavily. "Yes," Cyborg said checking Riku's pulse. "YOU BASTERDS," Renovent yelled at her former friends, "YOU WILL PAY YOU ALL WILL AND I WON'T HOLD BACK!" After that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the heroes surprised at her threat.

Renovent was on the roof waiting for Shadow when a person in a black trenchcoat walked up to her. "You ok," they said. "Am I ever ok Shadow," Renovent said wiping a tear off of her face before she turned to him. "You have a point there," Shadow said as he ran his hand through his shoulder length grayish-brown hair, "lets go back to the base I have all the things Slade wanted." "Ok," Renovent said picking up a sack and flying off with Shadow on the trail.

A few minutes later the two arrived at the base and went into the computer room. "Have you brought the items," Slade asked. "Yes master," Shadow said giving him the bags. "Shadow leave I have to talk to Renovent privately," Slade said narrowing his eye at Renovent who was shaking in fear. "Yes master," Shadow said leaving the two alone. "You will learn to not go against my orders," Slade snarled at the quivering girl.

For the last ten minutes Slade punished her. Renovent was on the floor with a busted lip, multiple cuts and bruises, and the only thing broken was her nose. "Do you understand why you shouldn't disobey me," Slade said picking her up by her uniform's shirt collar. "Yes master," Renovent rasped, "I am sorry for going against orders. "You better be," Slade said throwing her on the wall, "pop your nose back in place while I get the first aid kit." "Yes master," Renovent said sliding to the ground and swiftly jerking her nose back to place ignoring the pain. Slade came back with the kit, tossed it to Renovent, and sat to watch her.

Renovent used an alcohol pad to clean her cuts and never winced as the stinging liquid went across her cuts. Then she got out her switchblade, burned the blade to sterilize it, and cut the bruises open. Renovent let them drain before she bandaged herself up. She put all the bloody gauzes in a bag that was in the kit before Slade took them from her.

He came back a few seconds later and sat back down. "You get hurt a lot Renovent but I've never seen you cry out in pain," Slade said starling Renovent. "My father says pain is only for the weak and a waste of time for the strong," Renovent said, "I've been electrocuted, burned, punched, kicked, shot, and maimed and I can say with no hesitation I only cried out once in pain in my entire life and it was when my doctor cut my arm off without knocking me out."

Slade tilted his head, "how can you have only one arm when I see two." "The doctor built a life like robotic arm and replaced my arm with the fake arm," Renovent said. Slade went out of the room for a second and came back with a metal pipe. "Show me what it can do," Slade said before the threw it straight at Renovent's face. It was inches from her face when she caught it in her right hand. She squeezed in her hand until it broke in half.

"That was truly amazing Renovent," Slade said looking at the broken pipe, "after the niko died you said you wanted to make the Titans pay am I right?" "Yes I want to kill them all," Renovent said getting up and lighting her hands up. "And starting tomorrow you will assassinate the Teen Titans," Slade said walking to her side.

"Good," Renovent said smiling evilly, "it about time I show them what I can do."

* * *

*Cries* I can't believe I killed off Riku like that!!! I also dub this Renovent insane in the membrane!!!!

Review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9:Psychopath

Ok I'm on my 9th chapter now. Things will be getting serious from now on. Renovent is a sleeping psychopath that has awakened unto their world. There is no turning back for her, she WILL kill and she will NEVER feel regret. Sorry I had to clarify to people that Renovent is not going to go back with the Titans.

Disclaimer: I will never own the Teen Titans because I'm too crazy

* * *

After Riku's funeral the hero's were on their toes looking out for Renovent. They all have heard many threats in the past but hers was the most intense. Robin and Raven stayed behind to talk.

"Why did you use Riku like that," Raven asked pissed as ever. "I had to Raven she was going to kill that woman if I didn't do anything," Robin snarled at the half demon ."After Riku died something bad happened," Raven said, "while Riku was dieing I could feel Renovent's pain, sadness, fear….. anger rising. When Riku stopped breathing every emotion was clear but one." "What was it," Robin asked. "Anger," Raven said, "the other emotions died with Riku." "So how is this important," Robin said turning to leave before Raven stopped him. "That means she wasn't lying when she said we will pay," Raven said. "You don't mean that she would," Robin said. "Yes," Raven said, " she will try to kill us."

Renovent glared at the two titans from behind a tree. Her concentration was broken when her communicator beeped. "WHAT," Renovent whispered. "Is that any way to talk to your master," Slade hissed. "Well when a master almost gets me discovered then yes," Renovent said in a-matter-of-fact voice. "It doesn't work that way Renovent," Slade snarled. "Well it does for me," Renovent said, "now either tell me what you want or go back to your stupid cameras because I do not have time or patience for your crap." "You disrespectful little," Slade said before he was interrupted. "You know what I quit," Renovent said, " and if you try to attack me you'll find yourself having a pyrophobia." After she said that Renovent melted the communicator in her hand and ran off.

"That little trader," Slade snarled, "Shadow find that pyronetic trader and bring her to me." "Yes master," Shadow said flying out.

Renovent ran into an alley to catch her breath and looked at her uniform. "I seriously need a new style," Renovent said pulling of her vest. While her back was turned a man in all black stepped closer to her with a switchblade. "Give me your money or else," he said evilly smiling. Renovent secretly smiled as she turned to the man. "I like your outfit," Renovent said before she shot him in the head. She walked out of the alley wearing all black.

The titans returned to the tower to hear the plan on Renovent and things were getting heated. "We need to take her down before she hurts anyone else," Robin said. "How can we do THAT Robin," Beast Boy asked, "we barley know where she's at." "I can track her down," Cyborg said looking at his arm, "but it will be very difficult." "This is pointless," Fang yelled surprising them, "all this locating will fail because she doesn't have anything for us to locate her with." They blinked from the young boy's words for a moment. "Fang's right all this is pointless," Raven said, "she will not be found until she wants to be found." The others nodded in agreement. "So how will we do the drawing out," Starfire asked. "I don't know," Robin said, "but we can't just stay here. Fan out, search the city."

Renovent loaded up the last gun and strapped it on her back. "Thanks for the weapons," Renovent said to the dead store owner, "I would say you were conversional but then I would be lying." A shadowed person dropped down behind her and crept toward her. "Shadow what a surprise," Renovent said standing still, "I assume that prick of a master sent you to retrieve me like a good little apprentice." "I see you've gotten smarter," Shadow snarled, "since you already know why I'm here there's no reason for you to resist." Renovent chucked coldly making Shadow shiver a little and turned around smiling.

"Oh my dear Shadow," Renovent said stalking toward the vampire, "I wish it was that simple I truly do." Shadow glared at the advancing girl as she came closer. "Wishes are idealistic," Shadow growled, "since you won't come quietly on your own I'll force you to come." "A challenge how exquisite," Renovent snarled before she ran to punch Shadow. He blocked the punch but didn't see the fireball she had behind her. Shadow flew back hitting the wall. Renovent smiled and jumped up dodging another person's attack. "Slade your so predictable," Renovent snickered at the masked man, "your getting sloppy." Slade growled for a response and attempted to punch her in the face **[note attempt]**. Renovent moved to grab his fist and kneed him in the stomach. Slade fell breathing hardly and clutched his stomach.

"Well this was a fun day two murders and a workout," Renovent said walking to her discarded gun and strapped it back on, "but like all good things they must come to an end." "You're a psychopathic demonic child," Slade snarled. Renovent turned around and looked down with an unusually neutral face. "Like you're the one to talk," Renovent snarled back, "also I am not a child." After she said that Renovent left the two in the store and ran off.

Robin was searching the bad parts of Jump until his communicator beeped. "Robin I just got a alert from a gun shop near you," Cyborg said. "Ok I'll check it out," Robin said before he ended transmission. Robin got on his R-cycle and rode to the shop. When he went in the shop it was ransacked badly. Robin saw a person in a chair with their head drooped like they were sleeping. "Sir," Robin said walking closer to the man, "sir?" He tilted the man's head up and immediately let go of it when he saw the bullet wound.

"Who did this," Robin asked himself. "That psychopath you call a friend," Slade said walking toward the titan. "Slade," Robin growled," why are you here?" "That's non of your business," Slade said. "You did this didn't you," Robin hissed. "I already told you who did this little bird," Slade said narrowing his eye, "so I suggest you to find that flame throwing maniac." "Renovent wouldn't kill anyone Slade your lying," Robin growled pulling out his bow staff. "Fighting me will not solve the problem," Slade growled harshly. Robin was shocked by Slade's words and how he was right for a change. "She went down 19th avenue south I suggest you find her before I do," Slade said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Renovent kept running until a stop sign hit her in the back and she fell. "I found her," Raven said in her communicator. Renovent quickly got up and turn to glare at the sorceress. "That hurt," Renovent snarled viciously. "Sorry but you must be stopped," Raven said, "friend or not your still a criminal working for Slade." Renovent laughed coldly as ever making Raven shiver. "You should know that I quit his little apprentice league after Riku died," Renovent said smiling. "Oh I didn't know," Raven said walking to her, "that's great that you left that psychopath to come back to your team." Renovent smiled sweetly at the titan before she blasted her. "Oh did I forget to mention that I'm still evil and I can never come back again."

* * *

I know I haven't been updating a lot but blame the schoolwork not me!

Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Control pt1

I'm baaaaack and badder than ever!!! Sorry to all my readers but you know the "_school comes first_" rule but the man upstairs wanted me to keep making fics so he made it snow and got me out for 6 days!!!!! Now I can update my fanfic now with chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Do I own the Teen Titans?

**Everyone on earth:** NO

**Me:** Didn't think I did.

**[Dreams looks like this**]

* * *

"You should know I quit his little apprentice league after Riku died," Renovent said smiling. "Oh I didn't know," Raven said walking to her," that's great that you left that psychopath to come back to your team." Renovent smiled sweetly at the titan before she blasted her. "Oh did I forget to mention that I'm still evil and I can never come back again," Renovent said putting a hand on her hip.

"Renovent your still angry about," Raven said before Renovent blasted her again. "You have no right to say his name," Renovent said kicking her to a building, "non of you titans do. He died because you tried to stop me!" "You was going to kill a innocent person," Raven growled throwing a car at her. Renovent jumped back to dodged it and lit her body on fire. "No one is innocent," Renovent snarled walking closer, smacking things out of her way, " every person was born tainted." Raven stepped back from the flaming girl in fear and put a shield in between them. "It doesn't mean you have to kill them," Raven said stepping further away. Renovent looked at the shield and smirked before she jumped over it and landed a few feet away from Raven.

A birdarang implanted in a wall in between the two girls. "Renovent stay away from her," Robin snarled viciously. "I think you should stay away Robin," Renovent said calmly smiling, "I'm not in the mood for Robin right now I'm more in the mood for cooked Raven but I can change my order." "You're a very sick girl," Raven said moving closer to Robin. "I know so sue me," Renovent smirked throwing a fireball to the two titans only for them to dodge it.

"Go to the tower and heal," Robin ordered, "I'll take care of Renovent." "Robin she's too dangerous to face alone," Raven said. "I can handle it now go," Robin snarled before Raven flew off. Robin jumped off the ceiling to the street a few feet away from Renovent.

"This ends now," Robin said getting into attack stance. Renovent went back to the regular form and got into her stance. "I guess I'll be getting my rematch now huh Robin," Renovent asked smirking. "I don't want to fight you," Robin said circling her, "I know how it feels to have a loss that great but killing is crossing the line." Renovent smirked and pulled of her trench coat. "You don't know anything yet," Renovent snarled running toward the hero.

Renovent went for a punch but Robin jumped up for a kick. She X blocked the kick and roundhoused him to a wall. "Had enough yet," Renovent growled. Robin got up and spit up some blood, he had broken a rib. "No way," Robin growled back running back to her. "Some people never learn," Renovent said to herself before she punched Robin hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground, holding his stomach, and spiting up more blood. Robin glared at the girl then quickly noticed something different about her. Before Renovent could strike again a red beam blasted her in the back and she fell unconscious on the pavement.

"Consider that as an aid," Slade said walking toward the unconscious girl, "now if you don't mind I'll be taking her." "Slade," Robin snarled getting out his bow staff, "get away from her!" "Robin I'm surprised," Slade said in his signature monotone," I thought you wanted to stop her." "I do but not like this," Robin said glaring at the masked villain, "she's coming with me." Slade growled in his throat and ran towards the hero. Robin blocked almost all of Slade's kicks and punches until Slade swiped his feet out from under him. "After all the things she has done you would still help her," Slade said, "pitiful simply pitiful Robin. Look at her she's a pathetic waste of your time." Before Robin could say anything a sonic blast blasted him away from the hero.

"Robin are you ok," Cyborg asked helping him up. "Ya I'm ok," Robin said, "Take Renovent to the med room and I'll deal with Slade." "What happened to her," Cyborg asked but Robin already left. Cyborg picked up is little sister, put her in the T-car, and drove off. Renovent was moaning in the back seat and Cyborg stopped the car to look back at her. "It's ok Renovent," Cyborg said wiping a tear from her clenched eyes, "we're almost there."

"**Riku I don't understand," Renovent said pulling at her chains, "why do we need to kill the titans? They couldn't disarm the chip with out major brain damage." "I don't care," Riku snarled. This Riku was different from the deceased Riku. His eyes were cold and black, the usual soft and kind voice was deep and threating, his teeth were sharp and larger, and deep red tribal marks were all over his muscled arms and chest. "I never wanted this to happen Riku," Renovent said tears welling in her eyes, "I only let you control my body to help me return you to life." Riku snickered making Renovent's blood run cold. "I would have full control of your body even without your consent," Riku snarled grabbing her neck, "I was in control since you killed that guard and I will kill the titans."**

"**You made me kill him didn't you," Renovent said in anger, "no wonder you've been quiet you was leading them on since haven't you." "Your starting to grow a brain at the last minute," Riku growled, "to bad it won't help a bit." "I will set this straight," Renovent yelled breaking free from the chains, blasting Riku away, and running away. "That little sneek," Riku hissed getting up and running to catch her.**

"Help me please," Renovent pleaded as Cyborg hooked her up to the monitor, "get him out of my mind." "Raven what's wrong with her," Cyborg asked strapping her to the bed. "I feel two auras in Renovent's mind," Raven said from her meditating stance, "The one that is Renovent's is extremely faint and growing. The other one is very dark and powerful. I don't know who he is but whoever it is it's dimming." "So someone took over Renovent's mind and she is fighting for dominance," Beast Boy asked. "It's more like she's fighting for her life right Raven," Damon asked. "Yes and the other person right now is still more stronger than she is," Raven said standing back up. "What if she is defeated," Starfire asked. "Then the other person takes over her forever," Raven said shocking everyone. "I'm back," Robin said sitting on the other bed to let Raven heal him, "He got away again. So how is Renovent." The others heads wilt and faces grow sadder. "She's ok isn't she," Robin asked looking at the sleeping girl. "Robin," Raven said ,"She's"

A loud scream filled the air and the heroes look over at Renovent, who is shaking, tossing her head from side to side, and arching her back. "What's wrong with her," Robin asked Raven. "Someone or something is trying to take over her mind and Renovent is fighting them," Raven said, "if she doesn't win then her true self will be lost forever and we might be in danger. "How," Robin asked. "I think Renovent didn't go evil on her own and whoever that person is they want to kill us," Raven said. "When I was fighting Renovent her eyes were coal black," Robin said, "When I was on the ground and I was glaring in her eyes I saw them flash to green for a minute then turn back to black. Also on her bangs they had white tips. You don't think." "That Riku possessed her before he died then afterwards he took full control of her now she is fighting him," Raven said before Robin nodded his head.

"**RENOVENT," Riku roared covering his now missing eye, "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT." Riku made two ice katanas and ran toward her while she made two fire katanas. They clashed and steam came from there blades. "You were always my favorite Renovent," Riku said smiling, "maybe after I win I'll kill that little boyfriend of yours next." "You will not lay a finger on him or any of them because you will not win," Renovent said blocking his strikes. **

"**What's the point of fighting me Renovent," Riku said smiling again, "he will never love you even if you win." "SHUT UP," Renovent yelled her pure green eyes turning greenish-red, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" "Are you getting mad from the battle or is it because Robin will never love you as much as you love him," Riku said blocking a powerful strike from Renovent. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP," Renovent yelled swinging her katanas and slicing his chest a little. Riku recoiled from the strike and felt droplets' of blood on his abs. **

**Renovent dropped the swords and glared at the fallen angel. "We fight hand-to-hand from here," Renovent said pulling off her vest and utility belt. "You read my mind," Riku said throwing his katanas away and running toward her.**

"Her heart rate speed rose some more," Cyborg said," either she's runnin or fighting hand-to-hand." "We need to find a way to get in there and help her," Robin said looking at the moaning girl. "I can sent myself and another person in her mind," Raven said getting in her stance. "I'll go," Robin said, "Since we have a bond it will be easier." "Ok," Raven said, "Sit next to me, close your eyes, and hold my hand." Robin did as he was told and Raven started the incantation. "Aserath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted before they went in Renovent's mind.

**Renovent blocked his ax kick but didn't see the palm strike aimed at her. "Your getting sloppy Renovent," Riku snarled kicking her in the ribs, "I taught you to expect sneek attacks like that." Renovent spat some blood up and jumped to uppercut him. Riku seen this coming and grabbed her neck to slam her back to the ground. Renovent squirmed in his iron grip as he snickered. "Your becoming slow you pathetic little child," Riku hissed, "This is the end Renovent. YOU LOSE!" **

**Then something black wrapped around Riku and threw him to the other side of the room. "Renovent are you ok," Robin and Raven asked running toward her. "A few broken ribs but its ok," Renovent said as Raven healed her ribs, "Why are you two here?" "Were here to help you fight," Robin said helping her up. **

"**Robin Raven this is my fight and mine alone," Renovent said, "I'm happy you two tried to help but I can't accept it. "Renovent you need our help," Raven said, "I felt yours and his aura and he's still stronger than you are. If he wins you disappear forever!" "I know," Renovent said, "and I can accept it." Renovent walked passed them only to be pulled back by Robin. "Renovent no matter what he made you do we still care for you the real you and we won't be the same I won't be the same if you are lost forever," Robin said lifting her head up to kiss her, "Please accept our help." Renovent looked in his masked eyes and made up her mind. "Fine you both may help me."**

"**Touching simply touching," Riku said slowly clapping his hands, "It looks like I now have three victims instead of one."**

**To be continued…**

* * *

OMG!!!!! I never knew Riku would make a comeback as an evil possessor! Well check out pt.2 to see the epic fight!! Riku vs. Renovent, Robin, and Raven place your bets!!! [_a little Freddy_ _vs. Jason reference which I do not own^-^]_

Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11:Control pt2

Now for the epicness of pt.2!!!!!! LET GET READY TO RUMMMMMMMBLE!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the best ever story I've made!!!

[**Dreams looks like this**]

* * *

"**Renovent no matter what he made you do we still care for you the real you and we won't be the same I won't be the same if you are lost forever," Robin said lifting her head up to kiss her, "Please accept our help." Renovent looked in his masked eyes and made up her mind. "Fine you both may help me."**

"**Touching simply touching," Riku said slowly clapping his hands, "It looks like I now have three victims instead of one." "No now you have three conquers instead of one," Renovent said lighting her hands on fire. "Renovent I'm flattered that you want to test how my powers are over yours," Riku snarled turning his hands into ice daggers and ran toward the little group.**

**Robin took out two birdarangs and made a katana to block Riku's strikes as Renovent threw fireballs at him. Raven smashed the ice before he could strike again. "Lucky brake Renovent but you will still be defeated," Riku said as he jumped over the two heroes, "and I will start by killing that witch." "No you won't," Renovent said blasting his legs knocking him down, "not while I'm alive and breathing." Renovent jumped and drop kicked his head. Riku spat up some blood and punched her off of him. He jumped up and deployed a flash trap for Raven. "I can't see," Raven said falling to the floor. "Now that she's out of the way nothing is stopping me from doing this," Riku said picking up the katana and throwing it straight at. **

"**ROBIN!!!!!," Renovent said running to the fallen bird, "OH MY GOD!!!" "Renovent I'll be ok just keep fighting," Robin said holding his injured shoulder. "Renovent keep fighting Riku I got Robin ok," Raven said healing the shoulder. "Oh I'm not gonna fight him I'm gonna kill him," Renovent snarled turning her whole body into fire. "Aww did I get Renovent mad," Riku said pouting. "Your gonna regret ever hurting my friends," Renovent said in a demon-like voice, "When I kill you your gonna stay dead this time!" Renovent levitated in a criss-cross stance and started moving her hands in gestures. "No not that you haven't mastered THAT yet!!!!," Riku said in fear. "Wanna bet," Renovent said," Son lu sang do ma cang! Son lu sang do ma cang! SON LU SANG DO MA CANG!!!!!" Lava shot from the floor as Renovent kept chanting. **

"**I think we should leave now," Raven said. "NO WE CAN'T LEAVE WHAT ABOUT RENOVENT," Robin yelled getting up. "I think she can handle it from here," Raven said as they saw Renovent nodding. "Fine," Robin said leaving with Raven.**

A white light shot from Renovent to the two heroes. "So did Renovent win," Fang asked. "We don't know," Robin and Raven said as a dim red light surrounded Renovent. "Look," Starfire said as the others looked at the screaming glowing girl. Renovent's body shook and went still as the light brightened. "Renovent has won yes," Starfire asked. "I hope," Robin said under his breath. The light around Renovent dimmed out and she slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I and why am I strapped to a bed," Renovent asked everyone. "Is this you know the real Renovent," Damon asked. "And not Riku incognito," Beast Boy added. "Yes it's the real thing," Raven said, "You won."

Cyborg quickly unstraped Renovent from the bed and all the heroes, even Raven, joined in a group hug. "Look I know this me has been gone for a while but……..I NEED TO BREATH TO KEEP STAYING HERE!!!!," Renovent rasped as her happy friends let her go, "never again." "Sorry were just so happy your alive," Fang said blushing, "and not disappeared forever." "It's ok kiddo," Renovent said rubbing his spiked head. "Quit it cut it out," Fang said laughing. "Good to have you back sis," Cyborg said smiling. "Its good to be back bro," Renovent said before he gave her a side hug.

"Like Cy said it's totally awesome to have you back," Beast Boy said. "What he said glad to have you back," Damon said smiling. "Well who else is gonna beat your but in MegaMonkeys4," Renovent said laughing. "It is truly glorious that you have the control of your body," Starfire said surprisingly not giving Renovent a hug, "I will make a Tameranion celebration pudding right now." "Hay Raven do you know where Robin is," Renovent asked. "He went in his room," Raven said, "He's probably looking for clues on Slade. Renovent go and talk to him it might help you two." "Thanks Raven," Renovent said hugging her, "You're the best friend I could ever have." "Your welcome now go," Raven said watching the girl leave.

"Robin are you in there," Renovent asked knocking on his door, "May I come in?" "Ya," Robin said unlocking the door. Renovent stepped in and closed the door back. "I see that you kind of left really fast after I woke up," Renovent said crossing her arms and leaning back on a wall, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Robin said unemotionally looking at his files.

Renovent rolled her eyes and sighed agitatedly, "are you sure about that Robin or are you not telling me something?" "I told you all I know is that nothing is wrong," Robin said turning to her for the first time. "UGH WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER," Renovent yelled throwing her hands in the air, "ALL I TRY TO DO IS SEE WHATS GOING ON AND GO INTO THAT "NOTHING I'M FINE" MODE!! GOSH YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE AN CRIMI….." Robin interrupted by softly kissing her, "I don't treat you like a criminal." "Then why are you not happy like all the others," Renovent asked. "I am happy it's just that I have my own way of celebrating your return," Robin said smiling. "Oh and what is that boy wonder," Renovent asked smirking.

Robin took her hand and led her out of his room. "Where are we going," Renovent asked running to catch up with Robin. "It's a surprise," Robin said, "and asking questions will only make me go slower." Renovent blushed and glared at the boy making her run with him. They stopped in front of a door on top of some stairs. "So um where does this door lead to," Renovent asked. "Part of your surprise," Robin said before he opened the door and stepped out with Renovent behind him. "Oh. My. Gosh.," Renovent said looking at Jump City's sunset-lightened skyline, "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." "I have though," Robin said wrapping an arm around her waist and turning her around. Renovent blushed even more when he hungrily kissed her. They stayed like that until Renovent's lungs were cursing her to let go. "Wow um that was wow ya," Renovent said stunned.

"I believe this yours right," Robin said handing her a sack. Renovent opened the sack and seen her uniform she had before she joined Slade. "How did you find this," Renovent said shocked. "We actually made another one since we couldn't find your old one," Robin said scratching the back of his head, "but this one is more advanced than your other one. The vest is made out of vinyl cotton polystyrene chain mail so its kind of indestructible. The rest of your clothes are fire-resistant and light weight. Your armbands have the same computer technology as Cy's so you can track others and keep up with your energy levels."

"Robin," Renovent said looking at him with a serous face, "you and the rest of your team are the real saviors. All I am is a rogue kid trying to become a hero."

"That's not true Renovent," Robin said frowning, "You have done many things that other heroes would never do. Your leadership and the loyalness of Damon and Fang is way better than a lot of teams. You are the definition of savior."

A clapping sound made the two heroes turn around in surprise. "Cute very cute too bad it didn't last that long," Slade said. "Slade," Robin and Renovent growled with such intensity to make Slade nervous [_Well almost make Slade nervous in the inside_].

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Uh oh Slade's gonna get it or is he?! Review to find out.


	12. Chapter 12:SaviorSSoundtrack pt1

Um before I do the conclusion to There's SaviorS in Jump City, I want people who read this Fic from beginning to end to know the music in my story AKA soundtrack. I'm doing this completely out of hyperness, randomness, and my nagging ideas telling me to do this. ^-^

**Disclaimer**: I do not [_note the NOT in this_] own any thing but my own hyper ideas and characters!

* * *

**Mid beginning**: The Teen Titans theme by Puffy Ami Umi

**First fight with SaviorS**: Undead by. Hollywood Undead

**Robin and Renovent Sparing:** All that I'm living for by. Evanescence

**Robin and Renovent's first kiss:** Come and get higher by. Matt Nathanson

**Renovent's dream:** Sweet Sacrifice by. Evanescence

**Slade and Renovent's first fight:** Boulevard of broken dreams by. Green Day

**Renovent's decision of apprenticeship:** Your star by. Evanescence

**Renovent fighting the Titans:** Readysetgo by. Tokio Hotel

**Renovent's first kill**: Last Resort by Papa Roach

**Techno and Beast Boy's fight:** Thoughtless by. Korn

**Robin's dream:** Pain by Three Days Grace

**Riku's death:** Whisper by. Evanescence

**Renovent's fight with Slade and Shadow [techno]:** Boom by P.O.D.

**Renovent's fight with Robin and Robin's fight with Slade:** Hate by. Drowning pool

**Every part with the Evil Riku:** Get out alive by Three Days Grace

**To be continued when I finish the fic**.

* * *

I know a lot of Evanescence but hay their awesome!!!!!!

Review


End file.
